


Winter Storms

by CiaranthePage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: Wintertime was cold in the temple. Winter storms were the worst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> milkymilko asked:  
> (For drabble requests) maybe Steven being cold so he snuggles next to Lion for warmth?  
> This was soo funnn
> 
> THIS IS OLD,,,,,, but cute : 3

Wintertime was cold in the temple. Winter  _storms_  were the worst.

 

Steven shivered a little, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders tighter. The TV was on, but he’d already see the episode of Crying Breakfast Friends that was on, so he wasn’t really paying attention to it. The Gems were out on a mission, but it wasn’t somewhere Steven could go, so he was home alone. Again. In the winter.

 

His teeth chattered a little as the breeze shook the door, pushing just a little more cold air into the room. Finally, Steven stood, going downstairs to look around for his coat to see if it’d help. He pulled on the coat and wrapped the blanket back around his shoulders. The tv was flickering, and shut off, signalling a power cut.

 

“Hmmph,” Steven groaned, still shivering.

 

The door clattered open with a shaky creak, catching Steven’s attention. Lion was sitting in the living room, leaving the door wide open. He blinked at Steven as if in greeting, and went to sit on the couch.

 

“Lion!” he gasped, picking up his blanket cape and rushing downstairs. “You’re back! Hey buddy!”

 

Lion yawned, nudging Steven’s hand when he moved to pet him. Steven sat next to the big pink cat. Lion was a lot warmer than the wind outside, which had started getting into the house. Steven stood, draping his blanket over Lion and going to close the door. He looked back at Lion, who was watching him casually from the couch. Lion blinked, and Steven laughed a little. Going back over to the couch, Steven grabbed the blanket, yawning a little. “I need some sleep,” he muttered to Lion. “But it’s too cold.”

 

Steven sat down again, leaning against Lion. He felt his eyes drooping as his body warmed up, and nearly fell off the couch. Lion almost seemed to notice this, and hopped off the couch. “Lion…?” Steven asked.

 

Lion picked Steven up by the collar, walking upstairs as Steven tried to get his bearings. He set the half-gem on his bed, then crawled next to him, curling around the small boy. Steven wrapped his blanket around himself, cuddling up to Lion, glad to finally have a source of warmth.

 

“Goodnight, Lion,” Steven mumbled sleepily.

 

Lion made a sound almost like a purr and closed his eyes. Soon, they were both asleep


End file.
